Martin Soap (Earth-616)
Soap, the Soap | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Currently Los Angeles, California, formerly; New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Large genitals | Citizenship = USA | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Currently a porn star, formerly a Detective and police officer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Dunmore, New Jersey, U.S.A. | Creators = Garth Ennis; Steve Dillon | First = Punisher Vol 5 2 | HistoryText = Abandoned as a child and left in an orphanage , Martin Soap joined the New York City Police Department which he was inspired to do after an alcoholic officer spoke with him about how they protect the unlucky and in the hopes of joining up to help balance out the corruption. The NYPD was being pressured by Ma Gnucci to do something about the Punisher. Detective Martin Soap was assigned to head the "Punisher Task Force" because his boss thought he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. Martin was seen as a loser with the department, and the "Task Force" consisted only of himself and behavioral psychologist Buddy Plugg at first, until Bud, believing his work was rejected by Soap, hung himself. Soap was soon partnered with Lt. Molly von Richthofen, because she wasn't liked in the force either. He falls in love with her, but gets his heart crushed when she reveals she is a lesbian. Eventually they caught Punisher by pure luck, but decided to let him go when Castle gave them pictures of the mayor and police commissioner they could use to blackmail them. Soap ended up being Police Commissioner himself after blackmailing them, while Molly went on a vacation. He soon lost his position when he was blackmailed himself with pictures of him with a prostitute. Soon after this Castle approached him to try and convince him to work with him, to feed him information on criminals so he could cut down on the amount of time surveillance took him. Soap agreed soon after and began feeding Castle information. He eventually grew disillusioned with helping the Punisher gather intel and felt responsible for the over four hundred murders he had committed during that time and even went as far as attempting suicide at Lucky's Bar which convinced him he needed to wake up and do his job by arresting Castle, when he failed at this he decided to move to Los Angeles and pursue a career in pornography due to his large genitals. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Soap seems to have unintentionally bad luck in near any situation he finds himself in which has dogged him throughout his entire life, including being dropped on his head just moments after birth, both personal, professional and political. and despite not really doing anything to earn it, most people who meet him find him irritating, annoying, or unworthy of attention. * Soap slept with a woman who was believed to be his mother, although he didn't realise it himself and who he then begun a relationship with before she broke up with him. He also cheated on her with her daughter who might have been his sister and then a man very recently released from prison who turned out to be a killer who decapitated men and kept their heads in his refrigerator and who he had to shoot dead. ** All of these events began while he was drinking at Lucky's Bar and were encouraged by Kevin a bartender who greatly disliked Soap and got enjoyment out of setting him up with, encouraging, or failing to dissuade him from sleeping with or entering into relationships that might be dangerous or incesteous. Kevin got enjoyment from doing this and showed little remorse in regards to his actions. | Links = }} Category:Porn Actors